


Humanity

by Devientity



Category: Solty Rei
Genre: Attempted Genocide of Humanity, Faith in Humanity, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devientity/pseuds/Devientity
Summary: Solty has chosen to fight for humanity, even if it means her life is the cost.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is in desperate need of more love

Dike had made her decision the moment her memory returned.

"I'll do what I have to, to protect the people I love."

"You cannot protect humanity." Eirene said, lashing out.

Her body hit the panel and she fell to the floor in a heap, static sparking all around and unbelievable pain shooting through her resemble parts.

She had chosen to protect earth, to protect the people living on it…to save her family from the madness of her sister Eirene, just as she had stopped Eunomia.

She would save humanity.

Maybe she was a machine, maybe she didn't fully understand every bit of reasoning…but what she did have were her own experiences, the things she had seen, had done, had fought for…the family she had gained and the family she had lost.

Humanity. The human race; humans beings collectively. The fact or condition of being human; human nature…This is what they taught to their children. This was the definition they gave for being human, the explanation of humanity and human nature.

"You can never become human…" Eirene intoned.

"I know that." She murmured, shaking as she got to her feet.

…but was it a justifiable answer? Was this the only reason? What defined humanity completely? What made you truly human?

The quality of being humane; the kind feelings, dispositions, and sympathies of man; especially to relieve all persons or creatures of distress, to treat all with kindness and tenderness.

Or was it something else, something more?

Eirene didn't understand, couldn't understand, she was simply a machine who had seen the worst and cruellest side humanity had to offer. All she knew was data and objectives.

Eirene had seen death and destruction, had watched the violence people sought upon each other and the abandonment of innocents, all the time thinking there was no hope, no future…all data and nothing more.

She wanted to save humanity but in the end, did not understand there was more to humans then simply existing.

Through a simple accident, Dike had been blessed with the opportunity to see so much more.

Friendship, joy, love, family and life…So much to appreciate even when it brought you pain. Things she had only just grasped and yet wanted to know everything about. Feelings that hurt and caused agony and yet you still needed, still craved them.

And she had so many people to thank for that.

"I know I can't, but still, there are people who are waiting for me…people who love me…"

Miranda and Kasha. Yuto. Larry and Andy. Accela and Integra. Rose…and Roy.

"…Even someone who called me his daughter…"

"Dike…"

Her body glowed.

"My name's not Dike! My name is Solty Revant!"

I promised to come back but…

Humanity needs to survive.

…Forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the final fight against Eirene...one of my favorite moments. Hope you all enjoyed and I hope this encourages more people to post for this fandom.


End file.
